


满庭芳

by Anisette642



Series: 稻草堆里有糖（刺客信条短篇集） [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anisette642/pseuds/Anisette642
Summary: 邪教拉郎（？克劳迪娅×马利克现代背景，克劳迪娅兄弟会某公司董事长，马利克兄弟会幕后管理层，在公司上班。
Relationships: Claudia Auditore da Firenze/Malik Al-Sayf
Series: 稻草堆里有糖（刺客信条短篇集） [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613089





	满庭芳

春风带着芬芳的花香吹起了遮挡阳光的米黄色纱幔，克劳迪娅抬手看看手表，那只男款的劳力士显示是午饭时间。克劳迪娅放下钢笔揉了揉酸痛的手，起身将电脑休眠，拉开了窗帘。

窗外的暖风吹得她心情很好，正午的阳光总是那么令人舒心，春日的温暖阳光从皮肤渗入，暖到心里。窗外的花园里种植者大朵的玫瑰，克劳迪娅深呼吸就可以闻到满庭芳香。她闭上眼睛放空思绪，放送了一会儿，准备去吃饭。

门口忽然想起了敲门声，克劳迪娅循声望去，看到了一只空荡荡的袖子。下一刻，他看见一个男人单手拿着文件，用捏着文件的手敲门：“是奥迪托雷董事吗？”

“是我，您有什么事儿吗？”

男人将文件送到她的桌子上：“很抱歉在休息时间打扰您，但是事情比较紧，还请您加一下班。”

克劳迪娅看到档案袋上画着兄弟会特有的符号，知道是兄弟会内部的事了。她只能放下小坤包，打开文件袋看看兄弟会又要来要什么钱。

是的，身为奥迪托雷家族的人，哥哥又毫不犹豫地支使自己开了家公司，为兄弟会提供资金。兄弟会也会有一些人进入公司任职，这位马利克先生就是其中一个。马利克不仅在公司里当一个普通的文员，还负责兄弟会的一切内勤。

早有耳闻，却是第一次见到。想必不是特别紧急的事情，他不会亲自来找自己。克劳迪娅翻开文件，看到了上面的报表和预计拨款，皱起了眉：

“这个任务一定要现在做吗？公司这个月的资金一直有缺口，如果拨款很可能会导致资金链断裂。”

“很抱歉，不过这个任务，是阿泰尔亲自下达给我的。”

马利克耸了耸肩，这确实不是他能决定的。不过既然平时在公司上班，他肯定也知道最近公司最近有些问题。克劳迪娅为难地揉揉太阳穴：“既然一定要拨款，你能不能跟大导师请求宽限一个月？这个月你过来跟我一起加班，把资金缺口的问题解决了我就能拨款。”

马利克点头给阿泰尔打电话：“阿泰尔说，最晚下个月八号。”

如果下个月八号她还不能解决资金链的问题，就只能……克劳迪娅重新打开电脑，拿出钢笔：“帮我点一份外卖，你现在升任董事长秘术，办公室在我对面。自己去人事先办手续，我签完文件就去找你。”

几个小刺客帮着马利克把桌面上的东西收拾好，给马利克搬进空无一人的秘书办公室。

马利克皱眉打开办公室的灯，叫小刺客回去做自己的事儿，自己先找了抹布擦净桌上的灰尘。单手做事很费事。自从那次事故之后，自己失去了一只手臂，就只能退居二线为兄弟会处理内务了。

好在有克劳迪娅的公司，为无法再作战的刺客、文职的刺客提供工作的机会。不然少了一只手，他也没森么能干的。收拾好房间马利克打开电脑，单手敲起字。克劳迪娅拿了一沓财务报表给他：“这些东西下午四点做完放到我办公室。”

“好。”马利克翻开报表，又赶紧在电脑上忙活起来。一只手很不方便，要不是之前做文员练就了打字的好功夫，还真做不了这些。四点钟做完倒是时间很紧。马利克那只独臂在鼠标和键盘之间飞速切换，终于在最后时限做完。他发给克劳迪娅，然后过去敲门：“做好了。”

克劳迪娅看了眼手表，又要加班。

“这么点东西要做这么长时间，下次快一点知道吗。”

上位者不怒自威，更何况董事长克劳迪娅现在心情不好。

马利克叹了口气：“对不起。”

克劳迪娅抬头一瞟，便住了嘴。心里倒是有些后悔自己的决定。本来觉得资金的事情赶紧解决，那来帮忙的用兄弟会的高层没什么不好，但马利克他不适合来当秘术。早知道，雇几个私人特助——克劳迪娅看着财务报表只能自己今天先加个班：“你先回去吧。”

马利克看着克劳迪娅在键盘上打字的双手，心理苦笑一声：“要不还是我来帮忙吧。”

克劳迪娅看到马利克的袖管，收回目光：“算了算了，你赶紧回家吧。对了帮我叫个外卖。”

马利克迟疑一阵，点了两份外卖。

认真做一件事的人是最美丽的，也是最没有自理能力的。克劳迪娅发了狠，外卖来了也没吃。马利克自认为拖慢了进度理亏，便打开外卖递到克劳迪娅嘴边。

克劳迪娅闻到食物的香气，顺口咬了一口，眼睛还盯着电脑。

公司的员工大多已经准备下班，公司活动的只剩下刺客们。阿泰尔处理完事务亲自过来交代马利克，自己需要这笔资金的用途，没想到站在门口看到这一幕。

他沉思了一下，转身给艾吉奥打了电话。

也许哥哥的私房可以救急，但是克劳迪娅不想这样做。每次哥哥拿着支票说给自己零花钱就让她头疼。克劳迪娅想，自己好歹是个董事长，商界新秀，天天拿哥哥的零花钱像个没长大的小孩子。每个有钱人或许都有当纨绔子弟的时候，但那是青春叛逆期，现在她已经执掌奥迪托雷分公司好几年了，哥哥居然还特意问自己需要不要零花钱。

“我说了，我不需要。你还是赶紧做你的阿萨辛任务吧亲爱的哥、哥！”

克劳迪娅气呼呼地挂了电话，工作做完，明天去找别人融资。克劳迪娅抬起头，这才看见马利克还没有走。

“你怎么不回去？”克劳迪娅低头看见自己吃光了的外卖，才明白为什么自己没有饿。

“我没什么能做的，不如在这儿做点事情。”马利克的语气很平淡。克劳迪娅想起他本是外勤刺客，和阿泰尔一起出任务的，现在却因为一只手困在这方寸之地。虽然工作做的慢，可兄弟会的其他事务都做得井井有条。她实在不应该因此迁怒与他。

本来自己也不设秘书，他过来升一阶工资，照顾自己其他事情，让自己专心于工作也不是不可以。

“不好意思。既然如此你准备一下——明天中午我们出去和多里安先生出去吃饭，说不定还要见一见肯威先生。晚上七点在市心的米其林有一场晚宴，你去做我的男伴。我给你一晚上时间，准备好你自己要穿的衣服和我的晚礼服。”克劳迪娅伸了个懒腰，活动活动身体，马利克掏出手机记下流程：“好的。不过晚礼服的话，我建议您还是试一试。”

克劳迪娅抬手看看时间，晚礼服也确实穿在身上效果才好。

“行。”

克劳迪娅开车载着马利克到了商场，马利克看了眼指示图，先带着克劳迪娅到了四楼，几家造型店看过去，他心里有了大概，然后一路做电梯向下带她挑服装。

克劳迪娅对马利克很满意，也难怪马利克为兄弟会处理后勤那样井井有条。就算只是逛个街，他都能把路线规划的这样好。马利克看了几家，都没什么很好的效果：“克劳迪娅，说起来，你既然有晚宴最好还是提前定制礼服。”

克劳迪娅穿着一身海蓝色的鱼尾裙，这件衣服明明不错，穿在她身上却有点违和。她摊了摊手：“在公司事情太多，我平时都是直接买西服。”这次带了男伴就不能买西服了。

马利克托着下巴，带着有些挑剔的目光看了看店里的其他衣服，终于下了决心：“这件衣服脱掉，跟我走。”

克劳迪娅顺从地换回自己的女士西装，马利克直接带着她去了一家高定晚礼服店面。克劳迪娅觉得剪裁做工都不错：“为什么不一开始就带我来这儿？”

马利克凑过去小声说：“Abstergo旗下的。”

“哦。”

克劳迪娅不说话了，马利克倒是认真看起来，最后挑了一件玫瑰红的深V长裙：“你来试试这一件。”

克劳迪娅顺从地去试，从试衣间出来这件衣服竟那样贴合她。

玫瑰红很衬她的气色，整个人在这间长裙里就像是玫瑰花中的精灵，如果她烫了卷发，涂纪梵希高定香榭哑光的赤霞珠绝对很好看。这件衣服需要配暗金色为底色的手包，自己的话需要穿正黑的西装。马利克又看了一遍，发现确实这件衣服效果最好，便叫店员包起来明日送到公司。克劳迪娅签了名：“好了，走吧？”

“不，还需要一点配饰。”就像是一副画定了底色，还要抠细节。马利克既然是负责内勤的，自然对这些事情有最好的安排。

马利克眼光毒辣，克劳迪娅发现把这些事情交给他非常合适，这个秘书当的倒也忒称职。从外卖的口味到日常的琐事，他都能在处理兄弟会内勤之余给自己安排好。克劳迪娅上午跟马利克去做了发型，中午跟多里安先生洽谈了融资。多里安先生想了想：“我确实可以跟您合作，不过我有个条件。今晚肯威家举办的晚宴，你要是能说服德拉瑟尔来找我，我就同意给你们公司融资。”

既然条件如此明了，就算是上刀山下火海克劳迪娅都要去做了。“当然，我的荣幸。恕我冒昧，我听说从前您和德拉瑟尔家关系不错，怎么现在……”

多里安苦恼地摆摆手：“别提了，还不是孩子们的事儿。我儿子亚诺和他们家爱丽丝谈恋爱，这老头子怕闺女嫁过来受欺负，不肯跟我商谈婚事。”

马利克在一旁作壁上观。兄弟会的消息灵通，他当然知道亚诺和爱丽丝早就去国外领了证就是没告诉自己家老头子。亚诺为了避免兄弟会的怀疑，特地跟他讲了这件事，把爱丽丝是圣殿骑士的身份也告诉了马利克。

阿泰尔这个大导师还和圣殿的玛利亚不清不楚的，这种私事儿他才不管呢。

公司的资金有了转机，克劳迪娅心情很好。就连在造型师那儿化妆，克劳迪娅都没有不耐烦地打开笔记本工作。

马利克早已换好西装，让造型师为自己别上袖扣和胸针。袖扣是暗金色红宝石的，和克劳迪娅的裙子很相称。克劳迪娅看到镜子里的自己也很满意，还特地关掉美颜相机看了看苹果前置摄像头的自己。

马利克不禁微笑：“你本来也挺好看，干嘛这个样子。”就是平时不化妆不打扮，活脱脱的工作狂。明明奥迪托雷家族也是个贵族，怎么他们家千金这么有意思。

克劳迪娅拿起马利克新买的坤包，把手机和车钥匙塞进去，正准备出去，马利克拦住她：“稍等，还有点配饰。”

马利克拿出一副耳钉叫造型师给她戴上，又从西装口袋里翻出一条大大的红宝石项链。

“很合适。”

马利克微笑，克劳迪娅低头将光滑的脖颈凑到马利克身前。马利克一愣，单手揪着一头缠着克劳迪娅的脖子，然后颇有些费力地稳住项链，抓住项链扣好，然后正了正红宝石的位置，这才松了口气。克劳迪娅回身看镜子，镜子里的自己精致美丽。

玫瑰红原来这么好看啊。

肯威家的晚宴举办在他们家的庄园。说起来，觥筹交错的晚宴上暗流涌动，海尔森坐在办公桌上拄着脸，叹了口气：“那小子来了没？”

查尔斯恭敬地道：“Sir，他来电话说还有30分钟。”

海尔森冷哼一声，站在窗前：“明明奥迪托雷家的人都到了，他还不到，今天晚宴的主角是他妈！这个儿子倒真是任性又令人恼火。”

查尔斯低头心里默念那为什么你和卡涅齐欧当时还要闹离婚？

现在时隔多少年才把你老婆哄回来？

海尔森看着窗外，后花园里的玫瑰开得正艳，夜风袭来香气扑鼻，他忽然看见奥迪托雷家的克劳迪娅穿了一件长裙。

“查尔斯？奥迪托雷小姐的男伴是谁？”

“是马利克。”

海尔森一时语塞，不知道是该庆幸艾吉奥没来好还是怀疑阿泰尔来了好。

“马利克现在是奥迪托雷小姐的秘书，您放心。”

海尔森终于决定从房间里出去了：“我去见见他。”万一马利克过来，是给康纳带口信说自己不来了怎么办？

海尔森端了一杯香槟去找马利克，马利克跟在克劳迪娅身后，克劳迪娅正在和德拉瑟尔先生聊天。

“说起来，您和多里安家关系也很不错，为什么这个项目要跟我谈？”克劳迪娅有些想不通，瞌睡就有人给递枕头的滋味真不错，这段时间是运气爆棚吗？

德拉瑟尔叹了口气：“本来我们两家商业友好往来，大家都是知道的，谁知道他们家亚诺那小子把我女儿拐跑了，我怎么能让他们如愿！”

南苑吹花，西楼题叶。这花园里也许是玫瑰太多了，竟然到处洋溢着粉红色的分为。克劳迪娅有一瞬间觉得这应该是一场相亲会，不然为什么本该借机聊商业的晚宴，成了老人筹婚事的现场？等等，肯威家的晚宴是要宣布什么来着？之前没太注意小道消息。

海尔森走过来插话：“晚上好，德拉瑟尔先生、奥迪托雷小姐。欢迎来参加我与我前妻的复婚晚宴。”

克劳迪娅一时语塞，槽多无口。

倒是马利克端着杯子和海尔森碰了一下：“您好肯威先生。”

“马利克•阿瑟夫先生？您怎么来了？”

“奥迪托雷小姐邀请我做她的男伴。”马利克诚恳地道，海尔森却有些不信：“哦？我还以为您过来是谁想给我带个口信。”

“想要我带口信的，我都叫他们自己来了。”马利克说的话很漂亮，海尔森自知问不到什么，只好转移话题：“德拉瑟尔先生，您还在为爱丽丝的事情发愁？”

“可不是……”老父亲长长地叹气，爱德华•肯威走过来，带着浓重的朗姆酒味：“老头你愁什么呀，你看我从来不为我儿子的事儿发愁。他儿子都二十多了老婆还在闹脾气，现在才追回来，你看我在意吗？”

“你个老海贼当然不在意，你儿子小时候你都在忙事业什么时候关心过他。”

眼看着两个老人就要吵起来，马利克淡淡的说道：“可是据我所知，爱丽丝和亚诺已经领证了，如果德拉瑟尔先生不知道的话，最好还是去找多里安问问。”

德拉瑟尔脸色一变，来不及放下酒杯就往另一头走。爱德华觉得没意思，又去喝朗姆酒了，海尔森担心地追上去：“父亲！您不能喝了，医生说了您只能喝三杯，您现在喝了多少了——”

克劳迪娅歪头看着马利克：“你怎么知道的？”

“兄弟会的情报网。”马利克轻咳一声。

晚风抚着满庭芳菲的香气袭人而来，有花瓣伴着晚风吹落在马利克手中的酒杯中。月色撩人，他看见那个姑娘站在满庭芳里，带着些醉酒的绯红。


End file.
